Devilman's evolution
by Vendettakiller19
Summary: Devilman has been banish from his world and entered the world of the x men but will he able to live in this new world with the growing anti mutant groups
1. Chapter 1

The Devils Evolution

Ch1: Exile

**OVA world**

He couldn't believe it; everything is gone his life, his friends and Miki. Its been 10 years after the demos were exposed and now humans were extinct all because of Satan or rather his so called friend Ryo. Akira who became Devilman had tried to stop Satan put failed miserably and was at his mercy. He now faces his fate when Satan approaches and said "Devilman for your crimes against your kind you shall be killed", Devilman wasn't surprise infact he was ready to die so he could see his beloved Miki, then Satan last words changed everything, he said "Yet I come to a decision on banishing you to another realm your punishment is EXILE!". He then open a portal and blasted Devilman with an energy beam that sends him flying into the portal.

**Bayville**

Everything is normal at Bayville even though after mutants were exposed and tensions rises between humans and mutants, it seems like a calm day for Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler and his girlfriend Amanda. They in the park when they notice a portal being open, Kurt said, "ztay back Amanda" she complied as Kurt was ready to fight whatever came out of the portal, then someone or something went flying out of the portal which went to fast for Kurt to see what it was. Once Kurt was able to see the thing that came out he was shock to see a 12ft devil looking creature with a dark pink upper body and black exoskeleton legs, with bat like wings and it stared at him with yellow eyes that could just kill some just by looking at him and said "Who are you demon"


	2. Ch 2: Meeting the x men

Ch2 meeting the x men

Kurt was shocked to hear the creature saying he's a demon even though he was wearing his inducer, he then said " I am notz a demon imz human" as he tryies to convice the creature but said " I'm not stupid you lying piece of shit I can see through your camoflague and now tell me where am I?". Before Kurt can answer he heard people were coming and told the creature, "please u must notz be seen by people just hide and then I ze will tell where u are". After hearing this the creature began to morph into a human teenage dude just before the people arrived and questioned on what happen. One person said "What happen here and what's going". The teenage creature responded "some sort of light began to appear but nothing else happen", the group of people seem convince and began to leave but not before Kurt heard "Hey your a mutie" after everyone heard this they began to after Kurt and then he grab Amanda and teleported out of their. When Kurt disappeared the group of people now question the teenage boy, "are you a mutie to" said a women but this doesn't concerns the boy he just wanted to know where he was and now he won't know so he turn his anger to the crown and said, "You idiots you cost me the information I needed!" the crown now scared they turn around and ran, "At least their gone now all I have to do I-" Akira notice something wrong he can't detect the demon in fact he can't detect any demon in this world as if he was the only one in this world, "Well then demon or not I still got his sent" he though and grew his wings and flew to find him.

**At the institute**

"Oh man that waz ze cloze" kurt said after he dropped of Amanda at her house and making it back to the institute. "Kurt are you alright" the professor said, "nein professor I waz taking Amanda out on a date then this devil came out of nowhere and called me a demon". The professor can tell kurt was serious and tells him to relax. Logan came in and said "Hey elf what happen to you seem to have seen a ghost". Kurt was about to explain what happen before he hear the front door being knock "I got it" said storm as she open the door she notices a teenage boy with punk style clothing and a _don't fuck with me _attitude face. Storm says "Who are young man" the boy replied " my name is Fuedo Akira I come to talk to the blue demon I meet at the park" this made kurt teleport to his from and get his fencing foils and the teleported to the Akira and said "what do you want" Akira responded "look we got off on the wrong side but im here to talk will you let me in?" Kurt now seems a bit convince he let him in and told what he need to know

**Few minutes later**

"So let me get this straight you guys are evolve humans called mutants, so you all have powers but you guys kept it a secret till a guy with magnetic powers expose you guys and now most humans hate you guys now" said Akira and everyone else nodded "well this world ain't so different from mine" he said. Kurt then introduce Akira to the group "this is Scott he goes by Cyclops and can blast energy beams out of his eyes, this is jean his girlfriend he can move stuff with her mind and read people minds also" Kurt then pointed to a goth girl and a African teen with spikes "the girl over their iz my sister rogue zhe can obsorbes people power and memory and that dude is Evan he calls himself spike he can produce spikes out of his boby and can throw them" he then pointed to the adults "those guys you already meet Logan calls himself wolverine he has metal claws, the women is Ms. Ororo she calls herself storm she can manipulate the weather and the professor is a powerful telepath and finally this is Hank he calls himself beast he sorta bit like bigfoot ". As kurt finished he hear a familiar complain "hey kurt how could you forget to introduce me" said the girl with a pig tail "Oh I forgot this is kitty she can phase through object". After the introduction Logan ask " Hey bub what's your powers" Akira said " well lets get something straight here I am a demon I got my power after a demon warlord tried to posses me put I was able to posses it and now I got demonic powers" after saying this Kitty ask " can you show us" Akira look around and said "this is big enough" he then began to morph into his demonic form to let the x men see what he was yet produced almost negative results. Kitty, Evan, Storm, and jean fainted and almost everyone else was scared except for the professor and Kurt. "He iz definetly gonna fit in here" Kurt said with an evil smile


	3. Ch 3: School is hell

_Author notes: I forgot to mention this that I don't own Devilman or the x men evolution, it sucks also their will blood and violence in later chapters after this one thanks for reading_

_Ch3: School is hell_

A few weeks passed by and Akira was able to adjust to his new home, he became close friends with Nightcrawler and Wolfsbane because of their apperances and Akira also became part of the new mutants and gets along with them except for Bobby because the jerk tried to scare Akira with a cross with resulted in Bobby being thrown into the air. So Akira then learn he had to attend Bayville high school next week so the professor convince him it will be alright but Akira didn't had a good feeling about it.

**Next Week**

"come on Akira your gonna be late" said kitty in which Akira replied " I'll fly their", kitty then warned "just don't get seen" and she left. Akira kept his promise and flew there and was not seen the only problem now was where was his 1st period class he was worried about being late till he bump into an adult. He said "sorry im new here mind telling me were my class is?". The man said "sure i'm princible Kelly by the way you sho-" he paused after learning Akira was from the institute after that his face turn sour and said " your a mutant, a freak you shouldn't be here let me give you a warning mutie if you use your powers you'll be exp- algh" after Akira had punch his stomach and then graves Kelly by the collar and told him "listen to me you rotten piece shit you insult me one more time like that and it will be the last thing you will ever do got it! yet Kelly was more focus on his two antennas the grown out after Akira had warned him he then puts the antennas at Kelly's head and said "now forget" which left Kelly onconcious but he'll recover. Akira made it to his class before the bell ringed and sat in the back row but he had unwelcoming classmates, the entire brotherhood (pietro, lance, toad, & freddy) his friends told him about them and he was in no mood to be annoyed. While the teacher was giving todays lesson on geometry pietro ask him "hey you're the new x geek right" freddy then said "he doesn't look that tough", lance said "I bet we can kick his ass " while toad said nothing but spit slime at Akira's shirt. This was the last straw Akira was about to kill them before the bell ringed and everyone left but not before lance said "will make we dig your grave" Akira though "Im gonna kill them all so slowly that they'll be begging me for mercy" The rest of the day was torture for Akira in each class he heard people gossiping that he could be a mutant, so on the last period he went to the bathroom to blow off steam "damn this place is worse I know people don't understand mutants but how could the x men live through this?" he tough before a jock came in to harass him "hey I saw you with that other mutie" he look at the jock a little bit bigger than him, short blond hair and wearing the schools jersy he address himself as Duncan and said "I'll make sure you'll leave this school" Akira look at him then laugh at him "what so funny mutie" said Duncan "you don't know who you are talking too you bitch" Duncan replied "who you call-" Duncan stop talking after Akira morphed into his demonic form and look at Duncan like he was going to eat him. "Hey I was joking ok no need to get all violent" squealed Duncan before he ran out of the bathroom leaving Akira at peace. After Akira's first day of school the professor ask him who did it went Akira replied " School is hell!" before going to his room and relax and gets ready for the next day.


	4. Ch 4: Devilman vs the brotherhood

_warning this chapter will contain blood so you were warned_

Ch4: Devilman vs the Brotherhood

Akira was so relief that the weekend came by so he didn't have to go to school so he was ready to go for a walk before being stop by Kurt "hey dude becareful the brotherhood like to see if we walk alone then tzey jumpz on uz" he warned "i'll becareful blue devil" Akira joked "ztop calling me that iz ze fuzzing one of elf!" kurt complain "alright I remember that" Akira said before he went out for a walk. Akira was passing by to go get a gut bomb burger kurt told him about but was attack the a fast moving object "agh" he said and realising he was attack by pietro he turn and saw the brotherhood with two other women one was wearing goth like clothing in which he could tell it was wanda and the other women was blue like his kurt which made him realize it was his mother mystique "personaly I don't know why kurt hadn't kill her already" he tough "so you're Xavior's new pet for his x men" mystique said "kill him and make him and example to xavior" Toad the launched his tongue at Akira only for him to grab it to pull him closer toad then said "yo sorry I slimed ya plz don't hurt me" he pleaded only for Akira to unleashed his claws and cut toad's tongue for the blood to come out and then broke his jaw "Oww" he said Akira turn to the rest of the brotherhood and began to morph into his demonic form and said "so who's next?" he asked Pietro then attacked him with super fast punches only for him to get himself caught so that Akira can break his legs "AWWW" pietro screamed while spitting out blood. Lance then began to make earthquakes and said "stay back" but not noticing that Akira had Wings and can fly. Akira them grab him in the air and threw him to the pavement and said "oh looks like you need a grave" while lance struggles to get back on his feet. Wanda proceded to hex him which has an affect on Akira but he notices freddy was running towards him so he jump above freddy and kick him hard enough to squash wanda "AGH get off of me you Fat ASS!". Mystique could not believe what happen she though of where could Xavior had found this guy. Akira then confronts Mystique and said "now you" in which Mystique morphed into a bird and flew away "I love it when they hard to get" Akira said as he went after her.

**Meanwhile at a church in the center of Bayville**

"Rev. Stryker everything is set up as you planned" said a priest "good we shall rid Bayvilles mutant demons once we set the machines they will not hide from the eyes of god" said stryker which cause his followers to cheare for him but stop after someone was thrown into the window. They look at her and could cleary tell she was a mutant due to her blue skin. Stryker grab his pistol and said "burn in hell you demon for I will cleanse the earth of yo-" "shut up im the least of your worries" mystique said. Everyone was confused until Akira bash throw the wall and said "Here's Devilman" this cause the people in the church to point their guns at him. "what the hell I though this was a church not a redneck party" Akira stated he then notice the man in the alter and said "what the fuck is going on here?" he questioned him "im William strker I lead the purifiers to cleanse the world of satans children" Styrker said. "im confused you dumbass believe mutants are satans children then that makes them all inbreeds then" he chuckled this angered stryker and said to one of his men to scan him, he scan him and turn his face white. "whats his mutant powers Ramsems?" stryker asked only for Ramsems to say "sir he is not a mutant!" "what" everyone in the church said including mystique. "finally people now know im not a mutant im an actual demon from hell" akira said


	5. Ch5: Agenda

Ch5 Agenda

After Akira reviled who he was everyone just stood their frozen with their guns pointed at him. Akira looked around so he could finish mystique off but she was gone. Angry he yelled "damn it she's gone thanks a lot assholes" before flying out of the church. Stryker now able to understand what happened said "Rameses get everyone and I don't care how fare are they just get as many of our members here and now!" he screamed. Rameses did what he was told and tried to call as many members as he can while stryker went to his office. "I knew it the mutants are indeed working for satan maybe not as his children but his soldiers to kill the innocent" he though " I would careful if I were you" someone said in his office, Stryker ask "who are you" only for a teenaged boy with blond hair, wearing a white suit, and could be 17 yrs old. He then said " if you're going after devilman you'll need this" he then put a disc infront of stryker in which he ask "what will this do" " it will reveal who devilman is and give you more support in your war with the mutants" the boy said. Stryker turn around though about it then decided to ask the boy to join his cause but when he turn around he was gone he then though how this day gets weirder by the minute.

**At the institute**

Akira had arrived back home only to be confronted by the adults, he looked around and saw the injured brotherhood in which he now knows why the professor was not in a good mood. "Akira did you severly injured the brotherhood?" asked the professor he then replied "Hell yeah I did in fact im gonna finish the job" Akira proudly said which causes the brotherhood to run out of the institute and causes the professor to punish him with cleaning the x jet for a month. Akira felt annoyed after the professor punish him for what he did in fact that's the way he dealt with problems in his world. Before he could finish Scott came in and told him to go to the computer room. He arrived to see everyone watching the TV and hearing Stryker talking to congress. Akira said "I ran into that guy this morning he said mutants were demons" beast replied "unfortunatly you're right akira he does hates mutants and believes its the humans race god giving dutie to kill us all" this angered Akira he should have killed him when he had a chance. Stryker then said "I have evidence that mutants are working with Satan and this disk will prove it". He then played the video to show a high school prom being attack by hideos creatures killing many of the students and teachers, Kitty replied "that is so fake I wo-" she paused after looking at Akira who was shocked to see the video. The video then showed Akira trying to escape only to be caught and get beat up by the creature but one of them was sliced in half by Akira who then morphed into his demonic form and brutaly killed every creature in the prom then the video showed Akira massacaring the mob of humans holding sticks in which didn't show what was on top of them. Stryker concluded saying "we must kill them all I tell you how many more human beings must die to these freaks" though congress was shocked to see what happen they concluded that they will support the incarceration of mutants who possed as a threat to humans but not kill them yet. Stryker looked half satisfied and left without saying a word. the professor turn off the tv and looked at akira who was in full shocked and tried to ask him about the video. "where did he get that im from a different world he can't just travel dimesions were could he had gotten it from?". Akira then ran to try to find stryker but was stop by logan "listen bub we may not know were he gotten the video from but you can't just go after him you'll cause a war" he grunted "this world is already at war I have to stop befo-" Akira tried to finish before being cut off by logan " before what?" he asked "before everyone dies and the world would be destroyed with no one winning and everything dies" said Akira which causes everyone to look at him with fear and the professor asked "if you're going after stryker don't kill him just try to persuade him" Akira nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reverner Stryker's church**

Today was a good day for stryker his church was filled up with people of the Bayville communitte especially the ones near the institute and the media after his rejection on the war with the mutants failed in congress he decided to let the people decided. "Today congress has rejected my proposal on the war with these demons even after I showed clear evidence that mutants are working with the devil and still didn't agree with me" said stryker this cause people to mummer about their government and he said "let us remember this have you ever seen a mutant go to church?" he ask the crowed said "NO" Stryker replied "that's because they go against our lord and to does who worshipped him and also because they are satan worshippers they can't enter the lord's home because of their alligence him and we must stop them before they destroy everything that Christ wanted us to do" the crowed exploded with applause for stryker until someone yelled "**THATS THE BIGGEST BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD" **everyone stopped and turn to the person in the middle of the lane which causes stryker to ask "im sorry who are you and what do you mean by bullshit boy?". The boy took his hood off and was akira who was beyond mad than ever and everyone got scared because he was the boy who turned into the devil in the video. Stryker then said" You devil get out of here or else" akira responeded " or what you get your boyfriends to kill me not a chance im here to question you" this causes stryker to ask " Ask me what?" " One were the hell do you read or heared that mutants are demons because im pretty sure you made that up and since mutants aren't really in the bible you think they are enemies of god or simply the fact that the idea of evolution is true and you won't admit it". Stryker was apauled by what Akira said and was about to argue against him till he said "Another thing about demons im the only one in this world their are no other demons here im the only one and I was exiled from my world" this causes stryker to be even more angry since demons are supposed to be everywhere till akira asked "the second question is where the hell did you get that video from?" stryker answered "I keep my sources safe from the likes from you" Akira then ask "Those this source look like a teenager with blond hair and was wearing a white suit?" Stryker was shocked that akira knew about his source and ask him" what did you did to him you monster" which caused everyone in the room to focus their sights on Akira who responded " It's not I did to him, its what he did to me" he said which caused everyone to be shocked on what they heard even stryker was shocked and said "what did he do you?" Akira responded by morphing into his demonic form and yelled "He was satan he turn me into this,he took my family away by making people killed them that's why I murdered all those people they were carrying my families head and you were an idiot what kind of dimshit are to believe in him you fool" before flying out through the ceiling of the church in which after akira left everyone screamed out of church hoping to be safe in their homes leaving stryker alone in shock on what he heard but still in his mind he refuse to believe what happened.

**Somewhere in the forest**  
Akira arrieved in the forrest after he tried to reviel who was the real enemy before sencing a demon with huge amount of power around the forest which was strange since he was the only demon in this world he looked around and realized who it was "Ryo" he said "you are correct old friend and I see you didn't lose your addititude" said Ryo who was behind Akira. Akira was angry and asked him "why did you gave them the video of me turning into devilman and the part were I killed the mob?" he asked. Ryo looked at his former friend and said "The reason why I did it was to make sure you were welcome" akira was puzzeled "welcome where?" he asked "home" Ryo said. Akira was so confused " im not welcome back after the war and when I" he was cut off by Ryo "when you sided with humanity I know I though sending you to exile would help you see the world but I was wronged you still believe in humanity and sided with the so called x men" he said. Akria was now furious "leave them out of this they are not involved in this" he said only for Ryo to say "im afraid they are involve in this akira because after I exile you some of the demons were able to a glims into this world and since they destroyed our world they want this one" he said only for akira to start slashing him with his claws but failed since Ryo was satan and was able to easily beat akira to the grown and said "what some advice akira, stop making friends with these mutants they can be useful for the demons are their slaves" he said only to hear akira whimpering before he left and leaving akira to say "Not again plz not again"

**The institute at night**

Rogue had just gotten out of the shower and into her room since kitty is out with lance she was about to changed when akira comes flying throw the window. "AAGGHHH don't you'h ever use tha door you'h are so worse than ma'h brother when he teleports" she yelled at akira but he ignore her and stated to walk away from her only for rogue to take her hand and placed it on his shoulder and saying "Oh no your'h not gonna get away that easi-" she notices that her power don't work on akira in which akira says "in my human form my skin is dead I just hid as a human but my real skin is when im a demon" he said rogue was shocked to her this and knows he was in a bad mood so she ask "who'd did it go" she ask him "I think it work at least no one died but I doubt he'll give up that easily but im not worried about I ran into someone I knew" he said. Rogue ask "who is he?" but receive no replied so she ask "at least leh't me absorbed some of your memory" akira though about it and decided to let her but when she absorbed him she was horrified on what she had learned: people being rip apart by demons, demons destroying the city being led by an angel like demon who was satan, and Akira's family being murdered. Rogue stop absorbing him and let go only to realize something she absorbed devilman's appearances and now she had wings, was more pink, had a tail, and she had droped her towel revealing her new naked body to akira who was smiling. "Stop that and get out of here youh perveh" she said "Why should I you look good devillady" he said before he turned human and kissed her while he wrapped on his arm around her waist and used the other hand to grab her breast. At first rogue wanted to kill him but she wanted the pleasure since nobody could touch her skin without the risk of being absorbed so she led him to the bed and let him work his magic on her. "surgah surgah" was all she was saying while akira took off his pants and boxers and ramend his dick into her wet pussy. Akira never felt so pleased he kissed breast, her tigh, and her lips as he rammend her to make moan and was about to continue till rogue said " Sugah I want to suck you" so akira then put his dick in her mouth and let her suck till akira cum and let swallow it. "see nothing "pant" wrong "pant" so whats next" he asked her "im tired sugah lets just sleep" he agreed with her and decided to get some rest little did they both know a demon with a huge head, with no body, and huge eyes was outside looking at both of them having sex the entire time. The demon smiled and though "satans gonna love this" before it vanished


	7. Chapter 7 a regular school day

**Ch 7 a regular school day**

Akira woke up tired after having fun with rogue last night she was still asleep, so akira just kiss her and went to get ready for school. At breakfast he was the centered of attention with everyone looking at him especially kurt. Akira ask "why is everyone looking if I did something wrong?" so kurt replied "you had zex with my sister man" he complain "really just because I loved fucking her pussy I become the bad guy" he joked "man you really are ze getting to be a real asshole" kurt stated "wanna fight about it?" akira dared him "letz go then" kurt said. They ready to kill each other before Logan stop them and said "Alright you guys can kill each in the danger room _after school_" he said, so everyone got ready and left to school. Kurt was still mad at akira especially when rogue is holding on to his shoulder. Rogue notices and said "brother youh don't I know what you and Amanda been doing last week" she stated and made kurt worried "I ze don't know what you are ze talking about" he chuckeld neversly "sure I don't" she said before going back into akira's shoulder. Akira turns to kurt and gives him a thumps up and a wink before laughing.

**At school**

Everyone got to school but they notice a huge amount of people blocking the entrence. Scott notices his friend Paul and ask him "what going here" he ask paul replied "well your devil looking friend caused everyone to be paranoid after he literally got out church in his demonic form". Everyone was now staring at Akira as if he committed the crime of the century. Akira can't get a break from anything now so he decided to go near and hear what those people were saying. At the entreance their were a lot of women and men and in the center was a priest argueing with Kelly. "listen father that this devil or demon whatever you call it you can't just come here and not let the normal students get in" he told him. "Kelly this place is now full of sinners and satan worshippers ever since that Devilman came he cause nothing but trouble I know caused he treathen to kill young Duncan Matthews" the father stated. Akira though about how he was going to kill Duncan for telling a priest so decided to confront the priest. As he was walking people steep aside and let him walk past them fearing on what he was going to do. In the distance Scott though " Akira don't do anything stupid or else we all suffer" jean was listing to scott and agreed with him as akira was now face to face with the priest. "you demon stay away from the youth they are god fearing people and you shouldn't corrupting them with your lies" he stated to Akira only for him to say "god fearing? your jocking right they don't fear god they fear mutants and me cause we have power, power that you people don't have and im not the one corrupting them you and the other adults are. by telling your children that mutant is evil but their not their trying to survive and help humanity so why don't you shut and get the hell out of my way" he yelled at the priest. The crowd was shock to hear what akira said and began to think if he was telling the truth but the priest instead said " I will not let you corrupt god's flock" and pulled a pistol out and shot akira in the chest but it didn't kill akira instead he recovered. What akira did next was unexpected he morphed into his demonic form, lifted the priest and threw him into the crowd and said " listen up you intolerable assholes unlike the mutants I don't hold back and I will kill in self defence so if any of you think you got balls and decide to try and kill me" he said especially when looked at the frighten priest "don't expect to return to your families again so leave me and the mutants alone!" he yelled and everyone agreed and the people blocking the entreance left and the students got in. Kurt teleported to him and said "man I though you were going to him" he said Akira responded "I learning not to kill my blue friend" as he morphed into a human and he and his friends enter the school but not noticing Kelly who was now determine to get the mutants out of school but knows the other students won't help him so he pick up his cell phone and called someone "Trask are you there I think we need to kick things up anoche" he said

**Somewhere in the ruin cities in the OVA world**

Satan was watching everything that Akira did at the school and was surprised he had not killed anyone yet and notices Kelly's call and satan begins to smile. His servant appears behind him and said "my lord I have interesting news to tell you" satan looked at his huge head servant and said "what news?" he ask "Akira has fallen in love again and I heard that stryker is getting his troopes ready for war and ive heard of man with a weapon to stop mutants" the servant said satan smiled and said "I now have the perfect plan to finally destroy devilman" he turned to his servant and said "get everyone ready for the invasion"he smiled


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8 the plan**

**Stryker's base**

Everything was not looking good for stryker: first the people of Bayville stop supporting him because of devilman and that some people are afraid that if they help stryker they'll be killed by devilman. So now Stryker was at his alter ready to speak to his followers when a hooded person was walking towards him. He ask "who are you" the hooded figure took off his hood and reveiled himself and stryker immediately recognized him and said "you I know you, your satan aren't you the same creature that made devilman" he shouted in which cause his followers to point their guns at him. The boy said nothing and morphed into an angel with six feathered wings and had white armor and said "im Ryo I am an angel" he stated. This causes everyone to put down their weapons and kneel towards the angel and stryker said "forgive me for my incompetence I was a fool to believe what that devilman said about you im sure you can forgive me" he pleaded in which Ryo said "you are forgiven but I come to help you" he said to which stryker replied on our war with the mutants" he said to which Ryo nodded his head agreeing with him. Stryker smiled and said "well with your guidance we can get rid of the mutant demons and cleanse this world of satans influences" he boldly stated to which Ryo said "yes but my way only no exceptions got it stryker" stryker nodded and Ryo though "these humans are more stupid then the humans from my world" as he smiled

**Bayville high early morning**

Kelly was in his office enjoying his cup of coffee and was looking down as the students entered the school and was also getting ready for his resignation from principle so he can run for senator with his first priority was to monitor mutants. "speak of the devil" he though as the kids from the institute arrive to school and among them was akira who Kelly dislikes the most due to him being a demon and not a mutant and his additude towards humans were. In fact he saw some normal students making way for the mutants to let them go first and waited till they were all inside. "someones gotta stand up to them" he murmured as his secretary called and said "sir your 8:00 appointment is here" "send him in" Kelly responded a few seconds later a man appeared and was welcome by Kelly and said "well Kelly I came here to talk about the call you made a few days ago" he said Kelly then said "well what is it Trask" he questioned "well I cant really help you with the demon problem" responded trask "what?" yelled Kelly and continued "I don't understand why wont you help humanity against that demon" he said "easy there Kelly I need a dna sample of him and I have to build a better sentinel in which takes time" said trask. Kelly couldn't believe what he was hearing he though he had the upper hand in this situation but of course they'll be obsticals he was about to lose hope till someone said "I can help" said Ryo who came out of nowhere in which causes both Kelly and trask to freak out. After recovering from the shock Kelly ask "who are you and where did you came out of" he questioned the boy till he showed a container with red fluid and gave it to trask and saying "You got the weapons and I got the dna and a lot of people under my guidences" both trask and Kelly were shock and trask ask "who are you" Ryo replied "someone who can help with your problem" as he smiled

**History class 2:32 **

Akira was in the middle of a history when the speakers came on and said "Akira Fudeo please report to Kelly's office immediately" Akira got up and left the class room and began to wonder what Kelly wanted. Akira arrieved to Kelly's office a few seconds later entered and sat in the chair and saw Kelly looking out the window and saying "your suppose to wait till someone tells you to sit then again you demons don't have manners" he sneered as he turn and looked at Akira who looked as he was not paying attention Kelly continued "as you know im running for senator and im won't be principle for long" he said "so why should I care" said akira Kelly looked as he was about to yell at him but said "you should care because my top priority would be to make sure freaks like you are controlled" this gotten Akira's attention and looked at Kelly who was now smiling and continued "I got a friend with the perfect weapon to annilate your kind so when you freaks decide to fight us" Kelly said before akira interrupted "in that case better hope I will be mercible on you waste of space" akira said as he got up and destroyed Kelly's table before leaving his office. Akira though about what Kelly said and was nervous that a guy like him wouldn't have the balls to fight him unless he had help. Just as he was thinking he notices someone pass by him and immediately recognizied him as Ryo. Akira ask "what are you doing here Ryo" Ryo responded "just making sure things are ready" akira now knew why Kelly was so confident it was Ryo and he was planning something, he was about to confront Ryo until the bell rang and everyone came out. Akira turn to see that Ryo was gone so he went to get his stuff and went to his next class in which he has rogue. She knew something was up so she ask him "hey sugah what happen?" Akira responded "after school we all meet in the danger room" "why" rogue ask "I think its time for me to return home" he said with a serious face and rogue became worried about this.

**Tokyo, Japan in the OVA world**

Apperantly satan isn't the only making plans, so are three demons who were resurrected by him and planning a coup. One of them was syrin a femal bird demon/ human hybrid, the other was selos a former military demon general who fought devilman but failed, and the last figure was hidden in the shadows remaining silent. "Why should we fight we all know devilman is still alive and we all know he has allies and when we were resurrected satan restricted our streght" Syrin complained "you lack vision Syrin we are still alive so devilman won't expect us we should plan carefully" said Selos "oh so I should listen to the general who was killed by devilman I wonder what plans you got next" said syrin. The two started to argue until the shadow figure said "enough" and causes everyone to shut up an listen as he continued "listen to me very well I got a plan that could help us defeat satan and devilman together" he said the other two demons were confused till he continued "I heard from intell that devilman has made friends in the other world and even found a new bitch" after saying this the two demons were smiling and the figure continued "and satan has gathered humans to help him but they don't know who he is" then Syrin ask "what are we going to do?" "we will get our followers and reviael satan to the world and conquer it then make devilman suffer by watching his friends die" he stated the two demons were now smiling evily as the figure step towards the light and said "get ready Akira for now you will suffer our wratf for my name is Amon!.


End file.
